FanFiction of Doom
by Night-Waker
Summary: Zim and Dib have fought many battles, but what happens when they discover a mysterious book? Upon reading it, the pair will come face-to-face with their greatest and most dangerous foe to date, the dreaded Mary Sue.
1. Meet Loe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING I SAY! Just "Teh Bestest Invadur Evah!1!" the Sues and ZimmyGurl, sadly.**

* * *

**A/N: **_I've had this idea in my head for far too long..._

_Anyway this was inspired by a Danny Phantom fic called "Teh Soopr Gost Gurl" which was inspired by an Eragon fic called "Canon and Fanon Don't Mix" which was in turn inspired by another fic called "Never Leave FanFiction Lying Around." So I guess you could say I'm doing a FanFiction meme. Apologies ahead of time if everyone seems OOC._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a lovely day.

The summer air was warm, the sun was out and shining brightly, and the city's police department had been commended recently for busting a loitering ring run by elementary school children. Meanwhile in the local park, while usually it would be filled with tourists, citizens and the usual robotic squirrels, today it was the sight of a showdown between two long time foes.

Dib dived to his left a split second before a laser shot sailed past the spot where he'd been standing before hitting a nearby tree. Dib quickly got up and gave a glare toward the alien standing feet away with his robot companions before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a water balloon.

"Is that all," Zim asked with a smirk, "You've really become desperate if you think that pathetic projectile will injure me while I'm-"

Before the disguised Irken could finish Dib had hurled the object at him. The balloon hit Zim right in the chest and exploded water all over him. Almost immediately Zim's skin began to burn with a loud _hiss_ and he crumpled to the ground withering and screeching in pain.

"Gir! You said you refilled the glue supply," Zim barely managed to shout out.

"Oh yeah," the small robot said as he seemed to realize this before grinning, "I used mayo instead!"

"Gir!" Zim yelled in annoyance as Dib stood over him triumphantly.

"You see Zim," he began, "You'll never take over the Earth as long as I'm still standing!"

Suddenly he was knocked to the ground by a heavy object falling from the sky on top of him.

The Invader, who had quickly dried himself off, got up and was about to laugh at his enemy's pain when he spotted the object that fell on Dib. Curious, Zim went over to it and discovered it was a book. The book was thick with many pages and had a fluffy laced white cover with a pink Irken Military logo on it. Written in cursive gold letters were the words _'Teh Bestest invadur Evah!1!' by ZimmyGurl._

Dib stood back up rubbing the spot on his head where he'd been hit but froze when he saw the Irken logo and the (misspelled) word "Invader" on the book's cover.

"I've gotta read that!" he said in excitement as he reached for the book. In those pages could be the key to defeating Zim and saving the Earth! However, when he made a grab for it the alien held it to his chest in a defensive way.

"Why should I let _you _read it, Earth-stink?" Zim asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the boy.

"Well...," Dib quickly racked his mind to think of excuse without giving away his true intentions, "It fell out of the sky. Isn't that a little strange for a book?"

"So? Knowing you, you're just looking for Irken weaknesses - not that Irkens _have _any."

Dib blinked. Was he really that predictable?

"I, er... don't you at least want to know what it's about?" He tried again.

Zim thought it over for a moment. A book falling out of the sky was a strange thing, though admittably Zim had seen stranger during his time on Earth, but he was curious over what the book could be about.

"Hm... very well human, but I'm watching you," he answered at last.

* * *

"Okay so we take turns reading," Dib explained as he, Zim and his two robots sat in a circle in the grass, "we'll swich every other chapter."

"Yes yes," Zim said as he waved his hand dismissively, "Let's get this over with, I have a planet to destroy." Dib gave the Invader a glare before opening the book. On the first page was a short summary.

_So my OC cums to earth to kill Zim but falls in luv wit him insted. I suk at summerys LOL! R&R b/c this fic is sooo gud!11_

Dib blinked for a second time, "O...kay...?"

"What does 'R&R' mean? _Tell Zim! Tell him now!_" Zim asked, being sure to put special emphasis on the last five words. Dib shurgged and turned the page.

_CHAPTER 1: Teh spichal misson_

_Loe wuzs nervous as her long slender legs took her down the long hallway of the Massive, her white sex-inch high heel bots making the only sound as they made clicking noises on the floor. She hasd been asked by the Tallests to come see them imediatly 4 somthing important. Her delicate long curled antenne that hung down her back and wer black as night sky twiched in nervousness as she wondered why they needede her._

"What language is this author writing in," Zim questioned as he reread the passage and trying to make sense of it.

"Wow...," was all Dib could say as he took in the horrble use of grammer and spelling.

_Finally she reacht dher destennation. It was the Controll bridge where the tallest usually were doing important stuff. She shmoovded out her low-cut (That showed offf her huuuuge chest) short pink dress tat totaly showed off her curves, with her white rubber gloves. She also wore black fishnet stockings that showed of her smexy tanned emerald green legs and had a black PAK with hot pInk spots that sparkled. she binlked her eyes (one wuz blue and da other was gold and they shone like a thousand suns) as she prepared to ebnter. She was sooooooooooooo cute and hawt!_

"Actually she sounds like she was in a horrible lab accident," Zim commented, "and Irkens don't dress like that!"

"Shh! I'm reading this!"

_She ten opened the door and saw Tallest waitngg 4 her on the other side. "Ah, Invadur Loe," said rEd, "We have a speckl mission for you."_

_"As u know, your the greatest Invader ever in irks history and your r fav" Purple began and Loe smiled when she heard tat._

At that the Irken narrowed his lensed eyes at the book.

"Zim is the greatest Invader, not this Loe thing," he interjected, sounding highly offended, "Give me that book so I can destroy it!"

"No way," Dib said with a smirk, enjoyng Zim's growing irritation towards the object in his hands.

_Everyone knew how awesum she wuz at incading. She had conquered about ten planets ever since she gradchuated invader school at da top of the class._

"Nonsense," Zim huffed.

_"Now we neededn you to go to earf to kill zim because he sucks at Invading and stuff so you can concur it uself." explained Red. Loe bowed respeckfully. "Yes mah Tallest," she answed._

"LIES! All _LIES!" _Zim suddenly exclaimed furiously, "The Tallest gave me this mission beacuse only someone as amazing as Zim could conquer this flithy planet!"

"Oh man, this Author's a genius if she's getting you worked up like this," said Dib, who had by this point decided to take out a notebook and had begun to write down everything new he was learning about the Irken race. Zim was too busy glaring at the book to notice.

"I will destroy this author," he promised.

"Hehe, Mastah's mad," Gir giggled.

_As Loe turned to leaf Purpl yelled, "WAAAAAAIIIT!1111"_

"That didn't sound stupid at all," Dib deadpanned sarcastically.

_"You need a sir unit 1st." They said. Loe wuz excited bye this. he never had a robot before and now she's getting one. Suddenly a teeeny tiny SIR Unet enterd the room._

_"Zir, rrepokting 4 dooty." she said, her eys glowedr red._

_"Zir? Wats the Z stand for?" Loe askeded._

_"I don't know," Zir sad as her eyes tirned ligt Purple. She wuz soooooooo adorkable._

Zim cocked his head to the side. Something about those last few lines sounded very familier, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it before.

_Then every1 laughed._

"Oh please," Dib muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Her robot seems nice," Gir said happily, Minimoose meeped in agreement.

_After that evrone ent to where the spaceships wer at and loe saw shed gotten new ship. the ship was brite pink like her eyes wit white stuff on it 4 decoration._

_"OMG!" Loe yelled with o-mouth_

_"dNow goo Lowe," purpl said in comandin voice, "and fulull ur destinny!" _

"Anyone else notice the author said her eyes are pink now?" Dib asked, "I thought they were blue?"

"They said gold," Zim muttered, still hating the story.

"Meep?" asked Minimoose, who had wondered if Loe had some horrible disease that made her eyes turn into disco balls. Zim snickered at that.

_so loe got in nthe ship asnd drive thru space to Earthy._

"How do you _drive _through _space_?" Dib questioned.

_Her__ ship wuz fatest thsn zims so she got der in 1O mints whle zir talked bout tacos and piggys_ and_ Loe listened 2 Justin biebr who was the gratest singer evur (A/N: he haz the best muisc evr and if u don think so GTFO)_

_finily she reacedd the town zimey was at. She landede teh shap and got out. She new the must disguise and turn on her halowgrham thingy to put on the disguys._

"'Halowgrham'? She means 'Hologram,' right?" Dib inquired.

"Probably," Zim answered, "Did you see how she spelled my name? What kind of _stupid _name is 'Zimey'?! She can't spell that but she's able to spell 'conquered' just _fine! _This story makes me so _MAD _I just wanna-"

He cut himself off and started clawing at the air, as if he could somehow end up hitting ZimmyGurl and/or Loe. Everyone else (Except Gir, who had decided to occupy himself by trying to eat his own feet) just ignored the irate alien and read on.

_she presded a butoon on her necklace an her skin went all frizally an den she loked hooman! She had botyfull long blond hare tgha wenh to her waisdt with totaly naturl blue highlites that matchd her big eyes ith purpol tips and a hot pink T-shirt that sowed off her prety pierces bellyboutton thin denim miniskirt and five pares of earijgs and tall highheeld boots and she wore crimshon lipstick. Zir had an adooriblse ameythest dogsuite on with a zipper on da front and black spots on the back._

"Commas, they're your friends," Dib stated, "Also, _natural _blue highlights and five pairs of earrings?"

"Umm... Mastah?" Gir said, tugging on Zim's uniform to get his attention, "The words is makin' my head hurt!"

A second later Gir's head exploded, a small shower of sparks going everywhere. Zim's only reaction was an irritated sigh.

"What is with this author and using completely pointless description?" the Irken asked as though the last five seconds hadn't happened.

_then Loe stepped out from behide an bush her ship crasdh behind an saw aearth. The sky was blu and the pants sang and the son shon brite. Loe almost didnt wanna destroy such a nice place bhut shse hada job t odo an she wood do it becuz it was her job as an invadur. Den she saw a schol and she knew zam was there._

"Did she spell my name right this time?" Zim asked.

"She put an 'a' instead of an 'i'," Dib said.

"_An a?! _How hard is it to spell my incredible name? She did it right before! She has to be brain damaged!"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Dib agreed. A second later his eyes widened as he realized he just agreed with Zim, the _enemy!_

_"Class dis is loe," miss Biters sad as she introdecued her to everyone. loe looked at all th hemans when she stooped an saw the most smexy man shed ever saw. he had green skein blak hare an the most bottyfull violt eyes evur._

There was a pause.

"Oh... _wow_...," Dib finally spoke. Zim looked a little horrified at the direction the story waws taking.

_"Hi__ cuty," she sad to hem with a wink._

_"Hi" he sadi all shy. Hed nevur seen sum1 so gorgeous b4 in his life._

_She giggled, her vice sondin like bells._

_"who u?" she aasdked. "my name zim," he sadid and smild at her beauty. She o-muthed in sock. That wuz whoo she wuz havin to kill!1! buT now tat she knew hm she couldnt becuaz she loveded him sooooooooooooo much!_

"You've only known him for thirty seconds!" Dib exploded.

"As if I would even consider dating the likes of the Loe-filth!" Zim yelled at the book.

_"I no u i Irken 2!" loe sad._

_"OMG!" Zim yelld w/ o-mouth, "U wana cum 2 my hose after schul?"_

_Den loe gased "Oh noes! tat rrminds me invaddders need a base an stuff 2 concur the plante and i nevr mad one!"_

"Ha! Best Invader, huh?" Zim said with a smirk, "She doesn't even have a base. Zim is clearly superior!"

_"Dats k u c__an stay with me."_ _zIm said._

"_Never_" Zim hissed. Minimoose meeped something.

Zim chuckled, "Yes, and then send her to the room with a moose!"

_ loe smild, Ziem wuz sooo nicee 2_ _her!_

"Hold on, Loe just yelled out that she's an alien a few lines ago, and _no one _is doing anything?!" Dib cried out, "What is wrong with everybody?!"

"Aww! Mastahs got a _girrrrlfriennnd!_" Gir, who was suddenly okay, sang out.

Dib yepled. "Gah! Didn't your head blow up?!"

"I got all better!" the small robot happily chirped.

_"Tank u you r da th bestest zim!" she sad happy, ten she kissede him passionantely an he kissed bak deeper and held her hand. thy kissd an kisde for wat seemd like 4evur and every1 went "Aww!" evun miz Bitteres._

Both boys gagged.

_then__ an vice rang out_

_"Hey u tere!"_

_Thy turuned and saw..._

"You know... maybe... we shouldn't be reading this," Dib said.

"No!" Zim shouted, "If I have to suffer through this, so do you. Besides, you havn't even shown up in this yet, so no one is going anywhere until everyone's suffered from this! How much is left of this chapter, anyway?"

"Just some author's note," Dib replied.

_A/N: __DUN DUN DUUUUN!1111111!2! WHO DID THTY C? WILL LOE KIL ZIm? wiLL DEY CONQUR DA Eath?! FInd OUT IN DA NEX ACSHUN PAKED CHAPTR! DON 4GET 2 REVIWE AN SAY HOWE MUCH U LUV THIS!_

* * *

_**A/N: **__A__nd there's Ch. 1! Bit of a slow start, but trust me when I say I have a lot of things planned next chapter. I have a lot of ideas for this, and I'm planning on parodying every single Zimfic cliche in existence (Let me know if there's any you don't want me forgetting)._

_Hopefully you all liked this first part, again sorry if they all seem a bit OOC in this. Also, don't forget to review and all that. By the way, not only can you send me a review about the overall story, but you can send one to ZimmyGurl about her story (Which, by the way, she'll respond to in the fic)._

_'Til then!__  
_


	2. Dib the Racist

**Disclaimer: I own ****nothi****ng exce****pt Teh ****Best****est Invadur Evar!1! and Zimmy****Gurl... unfortunately.****  
**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**DarkX: **_Don't worry, I plan on updating this one frequently. Thanks for reviewing!_

**PinkGamer: **_HAAAAAAAAA! T__hat'd be hilarious! __XD I already have an idea for it (Sadly, it'll have to wait until next chapter). Thanks for reviewing!_

**Invader Johnny: **_Yes, Yes! E__veryone must suffer! Mwahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Barcha:**_Yes... yes it will. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Invaderness: **_Will do! Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

"Let's get this over with," Zim muttered as he grabbed the book from Dib and started reading. "Eh... A/N: ... Kay so I n-o da re-shun yoouuuu... prop... ably didn't like ... it wuz be-cause n... not-" The alien was cut off as Dib took the white book back.

"Maybe I should keep reading," he said, ignoring Zim's glare.

_A/N: K so i no dawse reshuion u probly dint lkei it wuz bcuz knot much happened last chaptre because it was just da opening but mow thngs will get beter._

"Yeah... _that's_ the reason we didn't like it," Dib said dryly.

_Revkiw replies!12!_

_DarkX: Howe daer u! U soooooooo mean! I am a grate witer an ur jealoos. I now how 2 spell zimm (C Ican sdepll it!)_

"No you can't!" Zim shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

"I don't think anyone can be jealous of this author," Dib said.

_an__ Loe dressses lik tat becuz che expreszz herself and she is soooooo purty. AN NoTE a marysue an i cn writ dib gr8 watch!_

"Mary-Sue?" Dib asked.

"If that's supposed to be an insult, it's a horrible one," Zim grumbled, "It sounds too... nice... sounding for this abomintion."

"I'm not sure...," Dib said, "I feel like I've heard it somewhere before. Anyway, if how she's written you is anything to go by she'll probably do me just as bad."

_BubsyFan1O1: She i snot a marysue! an i cn spell wih my eyes closd 2! !swe u am d fe7 dpqeller!677!_

"Meep!" MiniMoose squeaked, which translated to him saying whoever taught ZimmyGurl's English class needs to be fired.

_CHAPTER 2: dib thr evul jrek!1!_

"Of course I am," Dib sighed. Zim just gave a devious grin. He had a feeling would enjoy this greatly._  
_

_We tund 2 c hoo the vioce was._

_It wuz... dibb!_

_"__Wo u?" I askede._

"Wait, why's it in first person all of a sudden?" Dib quizzed.

"That's the only thing wrong you noticed here?" Zim spoke up, "Stupid human..."

Dib took a moment to glare at him before turning his attention back to the story.

_"I Dib," he sad. he wuz sooooo ulgy and yucky and loked like a dum nerd an had a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge head-_

"Okay, we get it you don't like me!" Dib shouted, "and my head's not ___big!_" 

_- and no 1 likes him b/c hes racist 2 aliens._

"I'm not racist!" Dib shouted.

"Yes, you are!" Gir spoke up.

"You guys want to take over the world and I'm stopping you! That's totally different!"

"Not very fun, is it Earth-Pig?" Zim smirked. Yep, he was totally enjoying this._  
_

_"i donut lik u alienz so i wil Kill you!" he said then LOLd evuly ans... puled out a nife!1 Zimd gaspeed in horor._

"I wouldn't do that! I'd destroy the Dib!" Zim yelled, his mood qiuckly taking a one-eighty from where it was seconds ago, "Then the Loe thing!"

"I'm right here...," Dib muttered.

_"Ono!" he screamd._

_suddnly i yellde "NO U DONT YOU F******* JREK!" An i zapped him wit my laser rom my backpack thin._

_"OW u meen b*****!" the evul dip yelld then i punced him an he went unconsios._

"Meep," squeaked Minimoose, commenting on how anti-climatic that 'fight' was.

_"Loe u safed me lif," Zimm said in happy, "u sooooooo brave an srrong!1"_

_I gigled softly, "Thaks Zim-Zim."_

"_Zim-Zim?!_" Zim exclaimed, "Who does she _think _she is giving me pet names! Does she not know who I am?!"

"Hey, she's your 'Gurl'," Dib said. Zim didn't respond, he was still busy fuming over his little nickname.

_"Cum on, let's go 2 my hose an be alooone," he cuntinued seducktivly den he picked me up bridal-style an we left to go to his bass b/c we were 2 cool 4 skool._

"And of course, no one else saw any of this even though that whole thing just happened right in front of them," Dib grumbled.

"Oooh, we have a hose and a fishy?" Gir asked excitedly.

"No, Gir," Zim answered, "This author is just too stupid to spell anything right."

While they were speaking, Dib decided to skim ahead to see what was next. What he saw made him grimace.

"Well, get on with it!" Zim snapped impaitently, "What's the hold up?"

"It's... um... w-well," Dib stuttered, "The next part's... ummm..."

Zim ripped the book from the human's grasp and looked at the page. His eyes widened when he realized it detailed... _certain activities_ he had with Loe in bed. The passage went on for a full half-hour, and by the end of it a certain Irken could be heard vomiting into a nearby bush. Dib was ready to join him and even Gir seemed very disturbed by what had happened. Minimoose just continued to float where he was with a very deep frown.

"I... I can't ever unread that," Dib mumbled as a very pale Zim returned. Dib didn't need to know all those things about his nemesis.

"I _really _don't think we should-"

"No!" Zim yelled, "Everyone must suffer!"

"But-"

"_EVERYONE!_" the Invader screeched, shoving the book in Dib's face, "Now read!"

_the next moornin Loe waks up nex 2 zim her looooooong a bootyfill eyelashs blinkin open._

"And now it's back to third person," Dib commented, "Doesn't make it any better."

_zism waz soooo hawt when a slepp without his hoomen diguise an evun hotter whn he waz doing th u-no-wut ;). He waked up an smild at her._

_"Good moorning smexy," she sad 2 him._

_"Morning bootyful," he said happy an kissed her deeeeply an dey lied back down on the bed._

"NO! Not again!" Zim yelled, recoiling at the thought of another _scene_ happening.

_But befor we cud do it a robot tat lookd lik zir but was bloo an note as cute as her cam in2 th room._

_"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" he sad an waved at tem, "LOOKIT MAH PIGGY!"_

_"lowe dis is my robot grr."_

_"ARE U HIS GURLFIEND!? U R SOOOOOO SEXY AN BETTER THEN AL DA TACOS EVUR!121!"_

_"Ono Gir bak off!" Zis said, ben all protactif of LOwe, "Shes mine git yer own GF!"_

_Loe gigld ansiad, "LOL boyz don't fite over me." It wuz so cute howe they both likd her._

"If it means I don't have to deal with her, then I'd _gladly_ let Loe have him," Zim stated, "He'd probably end up blowing her up."

"I like blowing stuff up! Woo!" Gir yelled with a grin before firing some rocket at a nearby trash can that exploded on impact. None of the other humans in the park seemed to notice or care (Much to Dib's annoyence).

_"Its_ _OK Grr u_ _cn just date zir," Loe said._

_"YAY! WE CAN MAKE TACOs AN WAFFLZ AND PLAY WIT PIGGYS 2GETHERE!" Grr sad_ _and rand_ _outta the room._

_"That was sooooooooooooo nic get grr a gurlfriend," Zim sad wit a smile._

"Oh, _yes,_" Zim said sarcastically, "More of those disgusting Sue things those reviewers called them are showing up."

"I better not get one," Dib murmured. Before their little conversation could continue, a voice called out.

"DIB!"

The small group looked up and saw, standing a few feet away, a very impatient Gaz. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot.

"Dad came home and actually has some free time for once, so we're going to Bloaty's for lunch," she explained, "Quit messing around with Zim and let's go."

"Gaz!" Dib exclaimed, "You're not gonna believe this! We found this book and it has-"

He paused. "...Hey, wait! It was _my_ turn to pick where we went to eat!"

Gaz shrugged, "Yeah, but you weren't there so I picked for you. Now let's _go._"

"But there's this book that's about us!" the Human pointed to it. Gir had reopened it and flipping randomly through the pages.

"It's horrible!" Zim yelled.

Gaz didn't look like she cared. "I've been waiting months for this, and we're going even if I have to drag you there!"

At that moment Gir cried out, "Oooh! Gazzy's in here!"

Gaz raised an eyebrow, "I am?"

The little robot nodded, "Uh-huh. Right here!"

He pointed at the page, but from where Human girl was she couldn't make out what it said.

"Hmm... maybe just one chapter," she relented at last. Dib took the book back, went back to where they were, and handed it to Gaz.

"You can read it. I have to look up something." Gaz looked a little annoyed, but read anyway.

_"Soo loe," zin askded as he an his GF 8 breckfest, "Howd u becum an Invadr?"_

_Loe sudunly lookede very saaad. "Ooooh! every1 use to b sooooooooo meen 2 me! my mom wuz a meen drunk an my dad used to beet me up b/c thy didn't want a dotter!"_

"Is this author five or something?" Gaz said, "Even Zim's dumb robot could write better than this."

"Irkens don't even-" the recently mentioned Invader started, then sighed in irritation, "Oh, forget it..."

Dib stayed silent. He had pulled out his laptop and was busy typing on it. He didn't bother writing down all of this new information about Irkens because he had finally realized by now how inaccurate it probably was.

_"__I wuz also soooooo short an had no frinds an my parents wood call me meen names like 'stoopid' and 'ulgy' and abused me all th time! My mom used 2 defned me but then my dad killed her in a drunkein rage wen i wuz a little gurl!"_

"I can think of worse names to call her," Gaz muttered.

_"Ten I ran away 2 escape my truamatic past butt was homeless for 5 years an libing on da streets with just thue clothes on my back b4 finding out about invader school i signed up 4 it and while there I learned as meny skills as possible like writng, reading-"_

Ten minutes of listing skills later...

"-_ chemistry, fling ships, spaeking in evury langwige ever, hologram stuff an then I even got a special PAK b/c a i did sooo good, but i still had know friends til now!" She started too cry an sob, her tears loking lik fertile sparking diamonds. Zim wuz in sock with o-mouth. He felt soooooo bad 4 her._

"Meh," Zim shrugged indiferently.

_"Donut worry Loe! I luv u an will mak sure nothing bade happens too u," Zim said an he hugged an kissed her._

"What's this story about anyway?" Gaz asked.

"Some... _filthy_ excuse for an Invader comes here and falls in love with me," Zim said, shuddering at the things the author did to him in the story, "You should've seen some of the things the author's done!"

"She made me a racist!" Dib spoke up.

"Meep!" Minimoose added, refering to _the scene_.

"Mastah got a girlfriend!" Gir said.

_"SHE'S NOT_ _MY GIRLFRIEND!"_ Zim screamed furiously.

"The author's called ZimmyGurl," Dib continued.

"ZimmyGurl?" Gaz snickered, ignoring Zim's glare.

"...Just read, human," the Irken muttered.

_"I no we cn go to the park an spend the day togither!," zimm sugested._

_"OK!" Loe sad happy agin. Den they walked hand an hand 2gther down the street in there disgises, ever1 saying how cute they were! Loe was wearing a lite green t-shirt with a low neckline and a pink heart on it, white shrt shorts tat showerd off her gorguos legs with sandels and a gold braclite. She had on hawt pink lipstick, and matching litge green eyeshadow and light blush. Sje aslo had on pink naikl polush._

_When tey got there they walked around an wathced the sky and had a picnic an had a good time._

"I'd be having a better time if someone vaporized her," Zim said.

"This is where Gazzy comes in!" Gir spoke up, bouncing around in excitment.

_But Loe wuz worried, what if the evul racist Dip showed up an attacked them agin!_

"I'm not racist!" Dib yelled, looking up from his laptop.

_su__ddenly... tey saw Gaz! He wuz shiting on a park bench while playing a video gme. He wuz dibb's brother but note racist. he wuz more creepy though, so no one likd to be around him._

There was silence. Finally Gaz spoke up in a very low voice that caused everyone to scoot back from the scary girl.

"...ZimmyGurl... thinks I'm a boy..."

She gave the book such a glare, some members of the group thought it would've spontaneously combusted in her hands.

"I will find where this girl lives, hunt her down, and turn her life into a neverending swirling torrent of horrors and nightmares the likes of which have never been known!" During her little rant, dark and ominous stromclouds began to form in the previously clear sky. Once she was done they randomly disappeared.

_loe went to him. __"Hi!" she sad._

_"Hi..." he said all emo-y. Loe new he wuz emo cuz he wore black and only emoz wear black._

"Maybe I wear black because I _like_ it," Gaz muttered thorugh clenched teeth, "Ever think of that?"

_"No loe tat's Dibp's brother!" Zimn warned._

_"Dun worry, I'm note stupid an crazy an racist like him," gaz said._

_"Hey u should cum with us an hang out. we can get u a makeover!" Loe statede._

"No. Never..." Gaz said in protest.

"Be glad she spells your name right at least," Zim spoke up.

_gfaz__ nodded an they left. Litle did they no tey were being watched!_

_A/N: Ono! Woo wuz watching dem! Wat will hapen next? Will grr and Zir become a cuple? Find out next chapter! Review an say how mjch u looooooved it!_

"That... was horrible," Gaz said, purposely dropping the book. Though if she had to admit, everyone's reactions to the story as they breifly summerized it were kind of funny. Maybe she could stick around for just a _few_ more minutes, just to enjoy everyone else's suffering. Besides, maybe she'll somehow find a way to get revenge on ZimmyGurl...

* * *

**The real A/N:**_ Gahhh! I'm such a slow updater! X( *Bangs head on wall.*_

_Also, apperantely today is the one-year anniversary of when I first joined this site. Huh... all that time went by real quick._

_Anyway, next chapter we slowly start getting into the plot (Yes, there's more to this story than IZ characters just sitting around reading a bad fanfiction). Review if you want, and I'll see you next chapter._

_'Til then!_


End file.
